


Under Your Lashes

by KylosMistress



Series: Love is the healer [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosMistress/pseuds/KylosMistress
Summary: Ben and Rey's personal encounter where Kylo is a fugitive and so is Rey





	Under Your Lashes

It was all over, at least for now. Poe had to regroup, Hux has won this battle, and I’m here, back to Ahch-To, waiting for Ben or should I say wishing the Force will connect us once more. Ever since the First Order attacked us and we saw Ben wasn’t leading the attack, I knew Hux knew the truth. He knows that it was Ben who killed Snoke and we destroyed those bloody guards.

We’re still figuring out how the Force is still connecting us, it was evident after Crait that Snoke had nothing to do with our strange connection and even though I’m angry at Ben, I still can’t deny the calm emerging on me when I look into those amber eyes.

The wind stops for a moment and he’s here with me.

“I thought I would never see you again… through the Force”. His eyes are fixed on mine, I can feel he’s suffering still over Leia, even though, he won’t admit it with his words, but if there’s something good or bad with this bond, is that we always feel each other, even when we can’t see each other.

I take some time before answering him back, he’s not in his traditional black attire, he’s in some black pants and some cream shirt… just like his dad. He looks good even with some stubble and a scruffy look.

“You know as well as I do that we will never be off the hook. As much as I wished to”

“So why were you wishing for me?” – I sense a tone of accusation in his words. One thing I like about him is that he never sugarcoats the facts for me, I know his tenderness when his eyes gaze my face and then goes through my body. It makes me alert, it makes me tingle – “You know that we see each other when we’re alone and in peace. And I know you were calling me.”

I chuckle, just for spite. “Oh, really? Was I calling you? So why coming now? You know that I wanted to take you back to Leia. She died, and you didn’t make any amends with her.”

He just listens to my rant, numb, unmoving. It’s as if I threw some cold water on his face. If I didn’t know him any better, I would say he would cry or rip my head off. 

“There was nothing else to be said, Rey. I couldn’t go back to the place that had caused me so much pain. You of all people should know that… But, that doesn’t mean… why am I justifying myself to you? You also threw me away like garbage, just like them…”

And with this it feels as if he had slapped my face, not brutally, still, his words sting on my face and in my heart.

“I’m sorry, Ben”

“What?”

“I’m really sorry, you’re right and I was wrong then”

“It doesn’t matter now. You must be really desperate to reaching out to an enemy”

Damn you, Ben. He can read me better than a book, I try to block him out, but I’m bare to his power and even though I want to make a brave face, but I can resist him - “You’re never my enemy”. – I’m desperate, I feel the Force waning, so I have to do something about it - “We might have fought once, I might have resented you for killing your father, but, I know, I can see we were never enemies.

“And you were never mine.”

And with that the Force breaks our connection. I’ve never felt so empty inside. I would run through the mountains, I would kill any killer sent by Hux just to have him here with me, I could cry so pitifully, until I feel his voice behind me.

“I believe you and I should be having this conversation in person.” – I turn around and I look at him: still scruffy, manlier, and I hold myself to not touch him, at the same time I feel like running away from this, because I don’t know how he found me. – “I’ve made a deal with the traitor’s girlfriend, she told me where you were….” – He’s flexing his fingers, slowly coming towards me.

I freeze, confused, but at the same time so happy that he is here. In this island, this sacred place. – “I thought you were the supreme leader now, what happened?”

“You know damn well what happened…. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, the Resistance left me here… I guess being away from them it’s easier for them to escape. Now it’s only the two of us who…” – The rain suddenly hits us hard and were running to one of the huts to shelter ourselves from the heavy rain. We’re both soaked and wet and his shirt is clinging to his body letting me see all his stout muscle underneath it, especially now he’s moving fast to try to make us a bonfire. I steal some glances while I’m looking for some cowls to keep us warm; the task itself isn’t difficult, there are plenty of cowls in here, but knowing we’re together, physically in the same space is enough to send me over the edge of madness. I’m shivering, and I can feel the call to the dark whenever I look into his body or into his pretty pair of dark eyes.

“I guess you’re good to sleep here tonight… I’m gonna go to another hut” – I grab his arm and I plead him to not go. “You don’t have to leave, Ben. There’s plenty of room here” – I gaze into his eyes, and I sense his anxiety as big as mine, I can see on his eyes his desire mirroring my own.

“Rey, what are you doing? If you keep coming closer…”

I’m less then five inches apart from him, our bodies trembling with tension and our breathings becoming more frantic. I start removing my clothes and I touch his shirt, because I crave for his skin on my skin, I don’t think the fire is as hot as us tonight – “Ever since we touched our hands I’ve been wanting more, not only this, but you, completely. Ben, stay with me, be one with me, you were there when I was struggling with my own awakening, and I wasn’t fair to you. I should have talked to you, I should have been more patient… “ – my tears are streaming down my face and before I say anything else, he pulls me closer in a bone crushing embrace and his lips at first so slow, rapidly become hungrier silently asking for more, his tongue gains access to my mouth and I’m overjoyed by what his lips are doing to me, he’s caring but his teeth nibbling my jaw and neck are making me weak in the knee, our hands keep moving feeling our bodies: feeling his pecs, and back, and I feel his big hands running through my body. We moved to one of the beds and kept touching ourselves.

“I don’t know if I’m doing this right…”

“Oh, Ben, don’t stop…”

 

He rolled himself on top of me, feeling my body with his hands and mouth, he could have taken his time, but I just wanted him to take me and make me an honest woman. I wrapped my legs around him and I felt him entering me. The sudden shock from his size was soon phased out once he started moving inside me and I felt wonderful, loved and amazed by his dominance over me. Our mating felt like the throne room, except the part where we were in danger of dying, here we could feel our drive through our grunts and pants of pleasure. If I’m completely honest, I knew he would make me feel like this ever since he tied me up in Takodana, and as if had saw me there again, he pined my hands up and his teeth was scraping my shoulder.

“You know I can take whatever I want” – he chuckled.

I pulled him closer and I taunted him saying – “we’ll see about that”. A few more pushes and pulls and we came almost at the same time, Ben stayed with me for a while gasping for air our bodies that were cold because of the storm are hot and sweaty until he rolls off of me and even though I need some air, I come closer laying my head on his pecks, tangling my hand on his.

“So, what now? We can’t go back to the resistance….” I say… worried but in awe with what’ve just happened

“We can’t but, we’re together now, and everything, although it might seem bleak it makes sense now. We have each other and things will be alright.”

 

We fall asleep in each other’s arms, feeling the fire warming our bodies as we begin to feel cold, watching the stars as witness to a great scheme. A prophecy that started many years ago that had many twists and turns to wonderfully come to this beautiful night. We don’t need words to say our feelings, we won’t be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> so this story is not exactly my liking, but I wanted to something that made it evident, i mean, more evident how Rey is thirsty over Ben. So, if you like you can check my other stories or if you don't like, leave it a comment


End file.
